Warriors: The New Clans 1: The Wolf's Flame
by XxBlazestormxX
Summary: This is how my Clans- WolfClan, FlameClan, IceClan and GorgeClan came to be. This is the first in what I expect to be a two or three part series. The Clans in my Create a Cat are based off this, so this story comes sort of like a prequel.
1. Allegiances

**Well, for all you people who read my fanfiction I noticed you included ThunderClan cats as like, hero's, and I was going to protest until I remembered that WolfClan, IceClan, GorgeClan and FireClan were made by cats from clan's of the Erins! So this story, as well as the sequel will be written to tell the background reason as to why these Clans were made in the first place! It might take a while though, so don't expect the Create-A-Cat up anytime soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**P.S. This is right after the journey to, um, break the dam and stop the beavers. As a head's up I took my favorite cats from each clan, paired them together and they'll be the parents of the most important cats, if you look below. (There'll be a big bold NEW next to every cat added by me). Also, for my convenience little events have not happened. Like Leopardstar is still alive- but VERY sick. Enjoy!**

**ALSO (sorry for the long authors note) there's a sneak-peek of the one shot I plan on posting soon so that this chapter has a written portion to keep with the rules.**

**Allegiances** ***these allegiances are from The Fourth Apprentice*** except some new ones that I added.

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Firestar-ginger tom with flame colored pelt.

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- longhaired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom  
**apprentice, Briarpaw**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat  
**apprentice, Blossompaw**

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom  
**apprentice, Bumblepaw**

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom  
**apprentice, Dovepaw**

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat  
**NEW-temporary apprentice, Ivypaw **

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovepaw- grey she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with Berrynose's kits Molekit (brown tom)and Cherrykit (ginger she-cat)

**NEW-**Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Elders:**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with grey muzzle

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy: ** Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom  
**apprentice, Flametail **(cream and gray tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- small brown tom  
**apprentice, Ferretpaw **(cream and gray tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back  
**apprentice, Pinepaw** (black she-cat)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**apprentice, Starlingpaw** (ginger tom)

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

**Queens:**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**NEW-** Snowbird- a pure white she-cat expecting Tigerheart's kits

**Elders:**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom  
**apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws  
**apprentice, Furzepaw **(gray and white she-cat)

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes  
**apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Queens:**

**NEW-**Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes expecting Breezepelt's kits

**Elders:** Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat  
**apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Reedwhisker- black tom  
**apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

Rainstorm- mottled blue gray tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat  
**apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat  
**apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom  
**apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

**NEW-**Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes expecting Pebblefoot's kits

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**Other Animals**

Midnight- a star gazing badger who lives by the sea

**Now for the sneak-peek:**

There are many things in life that can cause a cat to become irritable and angry. For every cat, it depends on who they are. One thing that caused Cloudpaw to become irrational was seeing any cat get picked on. The white LeafClan apprentice hated to see the drooping tails of dejected, heartbroken cats, cats being made fun of, cats who thought they were worthless not because it was true but because someone drilled it into their brains.

Cloudpaw remembered seeing a cat like that. As a kit, he had frequented the forest though he wasn't allowed. On one of his trips he noticed a bunch of rogues teaming up on a little she-cat, teasing her, berating her for her size, gender, things over which she didn't have control. He had watched as she lashed out, angry and annoyed, and he gasped as the blood of her antagonists rained upon the grasses beneath her. He had gone home that day and simply sat in his moss nest, unable to move or think.

And now, as he watched this new victim, Pricklepaw, a small gray tom, being teased and degraded by two new warriors, cats that used to be his friends, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect the little tom, to spare him the fate of the rogue. In response, he padded over to the trio, hoping to solve the crisis without any blood being shed by the innocent young tom.

As he approached, the two warriors looked up and gave him welcoming smiles. The first one, a dark brown tom by the name of Volepelt, gave Cloudpaw a little nudge as he went to stand in front of the other apprentice.

**Wow! This took me FOR EVER. Next chapter will be the kits being born in the prologue. These are all the cats! In ShadowClan and WindClan I chose those cats because they have a connection to the Big Three. The rest I just chose because the names were cool. Like Icewing (I didn't even know half these cats existed until I looked at the Allegiances and actually wrote them down and stuff. **

**Please Review :) you could say how much you love or hate the cats I chose. Peace out! **

**~Blazestorm**


	2. Prologue: Jayfeather's POV

**Thanks to Swanstream, Yellowtail555 and Arcticmist for reviewing! It really means a lot to me :) You all get Lionblaze plushies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

Prologue

Jayfeather, Flametail and Littlecloud were walking slowly away from the Moonpool, having just visited to speak to StarClan. Each medicine cat had received eerie dreams, ones filled with sorrow, longing and pain. All the images were blurry and not one cat had been able to decipher a thing about the dream. The only thing that they really knew was that StarClan was trying to contact them, but something was keeping their ancient ancestors away from them. Not even Jayfeather had been able to contact anyone.

The three cats were parallel to the lake, walking in silence, brooding over what they had heard. It was totally silent except for the crackling of leaves under their paws and the angry swish of their tails.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather, we need your help!" The frustrated yowl of a nearby cat made them all jump out of their fur. _What now?_ Jayfeather thought angrily in an annoyed manner. Out of the bushes to the right popped a flustered Lionblaze. Jayfeather could sense that his golden pelt was fluffed up with worry.

"Jayfeather, Cinderheart is having our kits! You need to get over there now! Leafpool wasn't there to help at all, and something is going wrong. There's way too much blood." Jayfeather's ears twitched uncomfortably at the mention of his mother.

Littlecloud and Flametail gave understanding mews.

"We will see you at the next gathering." Littlecloud mewed as a farewell and was about to walk home when another cat barreled out of the bushes, this time closer to the lake.

"Littlecloud! Flamet- oh." The cat was Tawnypelt, and she was out of breath from running. Jayfeather heard her ragged breaths and she stopped for a moment in order to calm down enough to spit it out.

"Littlecloud, Snowbird is having her kits! And something is going wrong… we need you guys." Jayfeather felt worried at the similar situations presented to the two medicine cats, but didn't stop to discuss it. Instead he flicked his tail and began rushing towards the ThunderClan camp.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that both ShadowClan and ThunderClan are having kits at the same time?" Lionblaze began speaking as soon as they were far away enough from the ShadowClan cats, his pelt brushing Jayfeather's just enough to guide him on his way. Jayfeather merely shrugged and with a flick of his ears continued on his way.

As soon as they plunged into camp, worried cats pressed up against the two brothers. Cinderheart's shrieks carried over the large crowd, and Jayfeather felt his patience wear thin.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY. NOW!" Lionblaze's strong voice carried all the way to the leader's den where Firestar was surprisingly still sleeping. The crown slowly dispersed, all the cats moving over respectively. Jayfeather ran into his den, instinctively grabbing the borage leaves, and a stick. Then he rushed into the nursery.

**(A/N Ok, I'm NOT good at pregnancies of cats, let alone humans, so this is my best shot. Thank you for your cooperation ^_^)**

Jayfeather could hear Cinderheart taking ragged breaths. Lionblaze and padded over to her side and licked her stomach comfortingly. Jayfeather heard Daisy and Ferncloud mewing to the other kits, blocking Molekit and Cherrykit's view of the birth. Jayfeather moved to Cinderheart's side and began sniffing her body to get a sense of the situation. He gave her the stick to bite, and left the borage on the side for later. He pressed a paw to one side of her belly, and listened for signs of what was happening. Lionblaze told him in hushed tones that the tip of one kit's head was just in sight, but blood covered everything and it was still coming out.

Jayfeather turned his attention to Cinderheart just in time to hear a very small kit slide out onto the moss. A cat padded over, and the rasp of a tongue could be heard. Poppyfrost's scent covered the area.

"Don't bother. It's dead." Jayfeather didn't mean to sound so blunt but he could tell easily that it wasn't breathing. It was dead at birth. Jayfeather placed a paw on Cinderheart's body and found more blood pouring out. Anymore and Cinderheart would end up- no, Jayfeather couldn't think about things like that, just the kits.

A second kit slipped onto the moss, and Jayfeather let out a relieved sigh. This kit was alive. Jayfeather heard Daisy's tongue rasping over its body, and after an intake of breath the kit began to soundlessly mew for milk. Jayfeather returned his attention to Cinderheart. The gray queen was tiring out, on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Hurry up, kit. Your mother needs rest." Jayfeather whispered that softly. Moments later the third kit slid onto the mat. It was also alive, and Ferncloud took this kit to lick. Lionblaze murmured that it was a white she-cat while the other was a golden/brown tom. Jayfeather heard Cinderheart finally relax, and he handed the borage to Lionblaze for Cinderheart to eat.

Jayfeather then turned to the kits. Both were mewling in hunger and he led them to Cinderheart's stomach to suckle. Jayfeather saw a bright light, and then he could see the kits. It reminded him eerily of the time when Poppyfrost's kits were born and the Dark Forest cats had come to see them. Jayfeather swung his head around wildly and saw in the corner a smirking Tigerstar.

"You will not have a claim on these kits! They are not yours!" Lionblaze was staring angrily at Tigerstar. His tail was wrapped protectively around their bodies. On Jayfeather's other side, a presence became known. It smelled like herbs and berries, something sweet. It was Spottedleaf. She swiped at Tigerstar and he disappeared. Then she turned her attention to Lionblaze.

"These kits are not normal. They have a great Destiny, one that will not be tampered with by the Dark Forest." Spottedleaf's sweet scent wrapped around the two toms and a voice echoed for their ears to hear only. "The passage of eight will begin a new dawn- one that can change lives in the forest forever." Everything turned black then and Jayfeather was blind once more. It was if a second had passed, yet so many things had happened. There was a body blocking the entrance to the nursery. It was Firestar.

"Jayfeather, there are things we must discuss. Get some sleep, but I expect you early tomorrow. But first, Lionblaze, what will these kits be named?" Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart for an answer. She looked at one kit and saw the white pelt.

"This is Snowkit. You name the other one." Lionblaze noted the mottled brown and golden pelt, and a flash of inspiration came.

"The tom will be known as Wolfkit." The newly named cats glowed brightly. Only Firestar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze could see it, however.

Firestar padded out of the den, but not before mewing one last word to Jayfeather. "Make sure you get some sleep. You look dead on your paws. You too Lionblaze."

Jayfeather nodded, and both cats turned to say one last farewell to the kits. Wolfkit and Snowkit- two mysterious kits with the journey of a lifetime.

Outside, one lone raven swooped around the Clan twice and with a caw flew off in the distance.

**If you have any questions about anything, review with them and I will be glad to answer them. I also respond to PM's.**

**Peace! Oh, reviewers get a Yellowfang plushy! No, I'm not bribing *puts list of reviewers behind back and innocently whistles***


	3. Chapter 1: Wolfkit's POV

**Thanks to Yellowtail555, Arcticmist, Praise You In The Storm, Midlina, TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13 and 101Icestormxx for reviewing. You all get a Yellowfang plushie! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. This is a fan-based product made off of an amazing series created by the most talented Erin Hunter. No profit is being made off of this.**_

Wolfkit POV

Wolfkit was curled up in his mother's belly, listening to the sounds of the nursery, his mother's soft calming breathing and his sister's loud and slightly obnoxious breathing. Wolfkit had already opened his eyes and explored, but no one knew. He would always move around while his mother and sister were asleep. It was much more fun that way.

Wolfkit cracked open one eye and was greeted by Snowkit's bushy tail waving right next to his nose. Even in her dreams Snowkit could not stay still. Wolfkit silently moved his body away from his mother's, careful not to wake her up. He weaved around the sleeping Poppyfrost and her kits, the people who were the closest to the entrance of the nursery. As the brownish golden tom moved away, his paw hit a small twig in the moss that some careless apprentice had left. It made a loud snap and the tiny tom froze, intently listening to whether the sound of breathing had changed. It hadn't.

With a soft breath Wolfkit began moving once more carefully scanning the ground for any twigs or leaves that could make an incriminating noise. Eventually the adventurous kit had snuck his way over to the entrance of the den. He turned to take one last look of the nursery, with the comforting smell of milk and mothers in his nose. Snowkit and Cinderheart were still fast asleep. Wolfkit nodded to himself and stepped outside.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of many cats. Next was blinding light filling his eyes which Wolfkit came to realize was sunlight. He hadn't noticed the difference in the lighting of the nursery and outdoors. The nursery was nice and shaded, blocked from the elements and sunlight by a thick covering of woven vines and branches. Wolfkit's eyes took a while to adjust for the first time to the light. But when it did, the view took his breath away.

There were very high rocky ledges surrounding the camp from predators and other cats. You could see curled up balls of fur that signified other cats that were taking an afternoon nap in the clearing. From his point of view, Wolfkit could see a large ledge with small jutting rocks that could serve as perfect steps for a cat. A small cave was at the top. Underneath and a little bit to the right was another hole in the wall. A grey cat was sitting in the entrance with what looked like a bunch of berries in a small pile located by his nose. He was pushing them into two different piles.

Wolfkit looked down. He was standing on a narrow ledge. It was too far from the top for him to even attempt to jump without attracting attention. However, to the side was another few rocky steps that a cat could use to jump down. For a moment Wolfkit considered just staying on the ledge or even going back inside. It occurred to him that he might get in trouble from Cinderheart is he was caught. Then his competitive and slightly foolish side took over.

The brown tom padded over to the side of the ledge. From there it seemed like an even bigger drop. The little tom steeled himself, bent his legs, aimed, then jumped. He landed right in the middle of the rock. The next two jumps resulted in the same outcome but the last one went wrong. Once Wolfkit jumped, he landed precariously on the edge of the rock. This rock was the smallest and most unevenly placed rock of all of them. His legs scrambled on the crumbling side trying to find a grip. With one final pull, he made it.

Taking uneven breaths the young tom plopped down unceremoniously onto the rock. That had been the most work his tiny body had done since his birth. Wolfkit was exhausted. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to manage the climb back up. He considered the options. On one paw, he could ask one of the sleeping cats for help back. On the other paw, that option would get him in trouble. Just sitting there wouldn't be an option. If Cinderheart woke up Wolfkit would end up in trouble anyway.

The brown tom realized just then that something was going on outside of what looked like the entrance to the camp. Wolfkit knew that he had to hide or all options were out of the window. With new strength the kit picked himself up and jumped onto the ground. The grass felt cool and soft on his weary paws compared to the hard and boiling rock from before. Wolfkit pulled himself behind the rocks where there was a conveniently tall clump of grass, perfect for a kit to hide in. He slipped in just as the cats came in the clearing.

A large dark brown tabby tom was arguing furiously with a black and white tom as well as a reddish tabby tom. The cats kept pointing at a motionless brown thing with feathers that they had placed on the ground. Around them were two golden brown toms and a white she-cat. The noise they were making was disturbing other cats that were lounging around. From one den came that grey tom. He looked furious. He mewed a few words to the quarreling group of cats and the arguing group slowly dispersed. The dark brown tabby, the black and white tom and the reddish tom picked up the brown feathered thing and carried it up the ledge to the leaders den. The other cats made their way to friends to rest and relax.

One particular cat got up and began padding his way towards the den with the gray cat and berries. He and the cat looked up and searched the camp for a moment before backing inside the den. Curiosity got the better of the little brown tom, and he slowly slinked forward until he was close to the den. Then he slowly flicked his ear towards the inside, and was surprised to clearly hear the voices inside.

"Jayfeather, what do you think we should do about WindClan? They're getting out of hand."

"How much of their scent has been found on our side?"

"A lot. More than once prey, sometimes not even eaten has accompanied it."

"Do you know any reasons why they'd be on our territory? Or of any other cat that might be trying to frame WindClan?"

"I couldn't tell you other cats. Perhaps those WindClan flea-bags are getting too big for their skins and think they can take us on. Well they can guess again!" A little hiss was made inside the den. Bored, Wolfkit moved further into the shadows after seeing a small hole. It shined a bit of light inside the den, and suddenly the tiny brown tom could see the two cats inside speaking. The gray tom was facing him.

"Never mind that for now, Firestar will think of something. Lionblaze, what do you think about-" At this he lowered his voice so Wolfkit had to lean in to hear. "-the prophecy? What do you think that's talking about?" Wolfkit leaned in, eager to learn. _What was a prophecy? _Lionblaze flicked his tail agitatedly.

"All I know is that Tigerstar is not touching my kits! If that stupid lumbering badger tries anything I'll flay him!" By the end of his speech, Lionblaze was snarling. Jayfeather smacked his tail over Lionblaze's mouth.

"Yes, yes, he won't get near your kits if we have anything to say about it. I was talking about what Spottedleaf told us. I mean, what's a Wolf's Flame? Can you explain what any of those word pairings meant? It's bad enough that we have to work on our own problems, we just HAD to inherit more." By the end Wolfkit's curiosity

He was one of the golden tabby toms. His smell wafted towards the crouching Wolfkit. Wolfkit remembered that this cat continually came to the nursery and spoke to his mother. He determined that this must be his father. Wolfkit had an idea. Perhaps he could ask his father to help him back to the nursery. He could also beg for the cat not to tell his mother. Well, it was a good plan as any. Wolfkit waited until his father came closer, then he walked out of his hiding place.

Coming out of the grass unannounced like that was definitely a bad idea, and it was something that Wolfkit realized as soon as it was too late. A golden paw came out of nowhere and swiped towards his face. Letting out a surprised squeak the tiny tom jumped backwards just out of the danger zone. The golden tom stared suspiciously at Wolfkit. Up close, Wolfkit realized just how large this tom was.

"Who are you?" His voice came out cautious. Obviously the tom didn't recognize his own son.

"I am Wolfkit." The tiny kit was happy that his voice came out strong. He realized it was the first time that he had ever spoken. The golden tom reared back in surprise.

"What are you doing out of the nursery? You finally woke up?" The tom's voice did not disguise the surprise that he felt. Wolfkit felt a grin flash across his features.

"I tricked all of you by sleeping when mommy was awake and sneaking around when mommy was asleep." The golden tom let out a chuckle.

"I remember doing that when I was as young as you. What compelled you to come outside your den?" Wolfkit jumped up when he realized how long he had been gone. Without answering the question he jumped up onto the first rock. "Could you help me get back to the nursery before mom sees I'm gone?" The tom chuckled and reached over. He grabbed Wolfkit by the scruff and carried him up to the bramble nest.

"Don't tell Cinderheart please." Wolfkit managed to get out before his father dropped him gently down. The golden tom nodded in assent. "Just so you know, my name is Lionblaze. I'm your father." Lionblaze turned around and gestured towards the grey tom with the berries. "He is Jayfeather, your uncle. You'll meet him later, but for now get inside before you get in trouble. Cinderheart is a handful!" Wolfkit nodded and then crouched down until his belly was brushing the ground. He crawled forward, careful not to brush any of the hanging vines and pulled himself into the den. All the cats were sleeping. He curled into Snowkit's side and watched with half-lidded eyes as Lionblaze walked into the den. Lionblaze licked each cat lightly on the head and by the time he walked out, Wolfkit was fast asleep.

Lionblaze walked out of the nursery, his thoughts troubled. He could remember the meeting so long ago that he has about that very kit. Firestar, Jayfeather and himself had gathered in the leaders den the day after Wolfkit and Snowkit's birth.

_The three toms sat in a circle facing each other. Lionblaze and Firestar were waiting for Jayfeather to speak._

"_So as you know, Cinderheart had her kits, Wolfkit and Snowkit. Once the two were born, Tigerstar appeared. Firestar, we hadn't told you, but during Poppyfrost's birthing, three Dark Forest cats appeared- Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a dark brown tabby that I don't know. Only Lionblaze and I could see them." Jayfeather paused in his speech and both toms looked over at their leader to see his reaction. No emotions showed on his face. _

"_Continue." Jayfeather's paw scuffled the sand floor nervously. _

"_Well, Spottedleaf came and she scared Tigerstar away. Then she said a prophecy, left, and you came." Jayfeather stared down at the ground waiting for any comments. _

"_What was the prophecy?" Jayfeather closed his eyes in thought and began to recite. _

"_The passage of eight will begin a new dawn- one that can change lives in the forest forever._" _Firestar sat, thinking.__Lionblaze spoke up for the first time that day. _

"_I don't even know what to think. Perhaps we should wait until after the next gathering to find out more about this new prophecy." Firestar considered Lionblaze's logic for a moment._

"_Yes that does seem like the smartest thing to do. We will wait until after the next gathering for news coming from any of the other Clans." All three toms nodded in agreement and Lionblaze and Jafeather picked up to leave. Firestar cleared his throat behind them._

"_Make sure this conversation never leaves this room until we have more of a grasp on the situation." The two leaving toms nodded and disappeared out the leaders den to begin their morning duties._

Lionblaze couldn't help but think of the gathering that had happened just half a moon from that conversation. After all, the first gathering had proven that kits in other Clan's were in the prophecy as well. He remembered the night well. In each Clan, three kits had been born the night of the half-moon. The first kit had been born dead for each she-cat, but the others had survived. Lionblaze had a sinking feeling in his stomach that his kits just might be part of the prophecy.

**This chapter was written mainly to introduce the prophecy to Wolfkit, and to put Wolfkit's personality out there. Next chapter's going to be in Flamekit's POV. Please review P.S. the next few (like three) chapters are going to be all the main kits POV's. (Wolf, Flame, Ice and Gorge.)**

**Review for a Blackstar plushie! Everyone needs some ShadowClan in their lives! **


End file.
